flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Riot of Rot
The Riot of Rot is the Plague Flight's elemental holiday, celebrated annually at the end of October. The holiday will typically start at 6:00 AM (server time) on the last Sunday of October and last seven days, ending at 6:00 AM on the following Sunday. The Riot's holiday currency is All-Seeing Shrooms. Festive Favors Each year, four exclusive items can be purchased using All-Seeing Shrooms. The Infectionist's Emblem, a familiar, and a large piece of apparel are available every year. In 2013, 2014, and 2015, the fourth item was a smaller piece of apparel. In 2016 and 2017, it was a forum vista. 2018 saw the return of smaller apparel. 2013 2013 marked the first Riot of Rot. It lasted from October 28th through November 2nd.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/990754 Skins There were ten winners for the skin contest. The first five were only found in chests, obtainable from the Coliseum and by digging in Plague. The last five were up for sale in the Marketplace. These skins are now retired, and can only be obtained by exchanging with other players. Fungus Fae Skin.png|Fungus Fae, created by Gryffion Plaguetouch Skin.png|Plaguetouch, created by Russa Skingraft Skin.png|Skingraft, created by Thaumatrope Pestarzt Skin.png|Pestarzt, created by Uniformshark Wyrmwound Cradle Skin.png|Wyrmwound Cradle, created by steampunklayhr Skin and Bones Skin.png|Skin and Bones, created by Eleven Virulent Experiement Skin.png|Virulent Experiement, created by GanjaShark Patchwork Skin.png|Patchwork, created by Cynictis Contagion Skin.png|Contagion, created by Tokagero Muscles Skin.png|Muscles, created by Lilwolfpard Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2013 Riot of Rot as drops from Plague and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Plague. These chests are now retired. Apparel and Familiar The following apparel and familiar were available for purchase during the 2013 Riot of Rot. These items are now retired. 2014 2014 marked the second Riot of Rot. It lasted from October 26th through November 1st.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1225895 Skins There were twelve winners for the skin and accent contest. All twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six were also available in chests. These skins are now retired. Mutant Skin.png|Mutant, created by TeaDino Pestilent Acolyte Accent.png|Pestilent Acolyte, created by Ink Ecdysis Skin.png|Ecdysis, created by karlo Plague-Touched Accent.png|Plague-Touched, created by Trillium Boneyard Scavengers Skin.png|Boneyard Scavengers, created by Doomling Dracolich Accent.png|Dracolich, created by Tec Embryon Skin.png|Embryon, created by Kryptographer Abberation Accent.png|Abberation, created by StudyofMonsters Funny Bones Skin.png|Funny Bones, created by smellyoak Living Wound Accent.png|Living Wound, created by Ynyr Stitched Up Skin.png|Stitched Up, created by Daichym Scavengers Gear Accent.png|Scavengers Gear, created by Kamalia Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2014 Riot of Rot as drops from Plague and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Plague. These chests are now retired. Apparel and Familiar The following apparel and familiar were available for purchase during the 2014 Riot of Rot. Two of these items are now retired; the Graveyard Guardian can still be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. 2015 2015 marked the third Riot of Rot. It lasted from October 25th through October 31st.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1620377 Skins There were fourteen winners for the skin and accent contest. Twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six of those twelve were also available in chests. The Glowing Contagion Accent and Bracket Sporehost Skin were only creatable at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. These skins are now retired. Cradle of Goo Accent.png|Cradle of Goo, created by Dierdre Rose Rot Accent.png|Rose Rot, created by kanamine Engulfing Growths Accent.png|Engulfing Growths, created by vipiridaemon Lich Armor Accent.png|Lich Armor, created by Nekomata Boneyard Empress Accent.png|Boneyard Empress, created by Saerino Wyrmwound Glow Accent.png|Wyrmwound Glow, created by rattus Glowing Contagion Accent.png|Glowing Contagion, created by Pesticide Contaminated Skin.png|Contaminated, created by Tokagero Union of Decay Skin.png|Union of Decay, created by Alive Cursed Watcher Skin.png|Cursed Watcher, created by Spikulec Plague Child Skin.png|Plague Child, created by rascal4488 Rotrock Witch Skin.png|Rotrock Witch, created by Yarik Rotten Skeleton Skin.png|Rotten Skeleton, created by njeekyo Bracket Sporehost Skin.png|Bracket Sporehost, created by Danie Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2015 Riot of Rot as drops from Plague and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Plague. These chests are now retired. Apparel and Familiar The following apparel and familiar were available for purchase during the 2015 Riot of Rot. Two of these items are now retired; the Infectionist's Crown can still be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. 2016 2016 marked the fourth Riot of Rot. It lasted from October 23rd through October 29th.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2017387 Skins There were 14 winners for the skin and accent contest. Twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six of those twelve were also available in chests. The Mother's Trinkets Accent and Ritual Ravager Skin were only creatable at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. All of these skins have a chance to be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate.http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=88 Bogwyrm Accent.png|Bogwyrm, created by tinydobes Festering Bogling Accent.png|Festering Bogling, created by RandomDraggon Smog Keeper Accent.png|Smog Keeper, created by CrimsonSky92 Shedding Season Accent.png|Shedding Season, created by Draujay Wretched Rot Accent.png|Wretched Rot, created by Custacean Mother's Trinkets Accent.png|Mother's Trinkets, created by Dierdre Bad Breath Accent.png|Bad Breath, created by Zhampy Decayed Sight Skin.png|Decayed Sight, created by katryano Ritual Ravager Skin.png|Ritual Ravager, created by Endvinity Plague Carcass Skin.png|Plague Carcass, created by Nefily The Plague Doctor Skin.png|The Plague Doctor, created by blackdragonflame Plague's Daughter Skin.png|Plague's Daughter, created by prpldragon Plasma Taucher Skin.png|Plasma Taucher, created by Uniformshark Haemohelminth Skin.png|Haemohelminth, created by collocollo Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2016 Riot of Rot as drops from Plague and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Plague. These chests are now retired. Apparel, Familiar, and Vista The following apparel, familiar, and forum vista were available for purchase during the 2016 Riot of Rot. All of these items can be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. 2017 2017 marked the fifth Riot of Rot. It lasted from October 22nd through October 28th.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2303341 Skins There were 14 winners for the skin and accent contest. Twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six of those twelve were also available in chests. The Massive Attack Accent and Airborne Contagion Skin were only creatable at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. All of these skins have a chance to be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. Bone Garden Accent.png|Bone Garden, created by Ionil Contagion Cauldron Accent.png|Contagion Cauldron, created by Arborpunk Cordyceps Crown Accent.png|Cordyceps Crown, created by IzzyChao Liquid Rot Accent.png|Liquid Rot, created by R4B1ES Massive Attack Accent.png|Massive Attack, created by OffensiveTitles Sporiffic Accent.png|Sporiffic, created by FastPuck Airborne Contagion Skin.png|Airborne Contagion, created by Fenhyste DreadLily Knight Skin.png|DreadLily Knight, created by Endivinity Grave Omen Skin.png|Grave Omen, created by Akoriel The Monster Within Skin.png|The Monster Within, created by Piney Vulture Culture Skin.png|Vulture Culture, created by Hanmonster Toxoplasmosis Skin.png|Toxoplasmosis, created by Leechetious Spooky Scary Tundra Skin.png|Spooky Scary Tundra, created by Autopilot Bloodstone Summoner Skin.png|Bloodstone Summoner, created by bioluminosity Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2017 Riot of Rot as drops from Plague and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Plague. These chests are now retired. Apparel, Familiar, and Vista The following apparel, familiar, and forum vista were available for purchase during the 2017 Riot of Rot. All of these items can be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. 2018 2018 marked the sixth Riot of Rot. It lasted from October 28th to November 4th.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2558217 Skins There were 14 winners for the skin and accent contest. Twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six of those twelve were also available in chests. The Unbroken Loneliness Accent and Within the Vapors Skin were only creatable at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. All of these skins have a chance to be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. I Hunger Accent.png|I Hunger, created by Neurachem Putrid Elegance Accent.png|Putrid Elegance, created by SCB Mutilated-Horror Accent.png|Mutilated-Horror, created by Spinaria Melted Mirror Accent.png|Melted Mirror, created by TheBluestJay Unbroken Loneliness Accent.png|Unbroken Loneliness, created by nekosysteme Rotrock Roots Accent.png|Rotrock Roots, created by salttu The End of all Roads Accent.png|The End of all Roads, created by Satire Sickness Sprite Skin.png|Sickness Sprite, created by Limanya Mycotoxin Skin.png|Mycotoxin, created by Cioccolata Bioarmor Skin.png|Bioarmor, created by Kairiak Warlord of the Wastes Skin.png|Warlord of the Wastes, created by Passenger Acid Bath Skin.png|Acid Bath, created by fundead Aberration Skin.png|Aberration, created by Ravenhearst Within the Vapors Skin.png|Within the Vapors, created by Drytil Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2018 Riot of Rot as drops from Plague and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Plague. These chests are now retired. Apparel and Familiar The following apparel and familiar were available for purchase during the 2018 Riot of Rot. All of these items have a chance to be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. 2019 2019 marked the seventh Riot of Rot. It lasted from October 27th to November 3rd.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2770812 Skins There were 14 winners for the skin and accent contest. Twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six of those twelve were also available in chests. The Tongue Out Accent and Vulture Couture Skin were only creatable at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. All of these skins will likely have a chance to be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate in the future. Acidic Grave Accent.png|Acidic Grave, created by Chalkolate All Eyes on You Accent.png|All Eyes on You, created by KronosDViolinist Nice View Accent.png|Nice View, created by Desnik Blood Mancer Accent.png|Blood Mancer, created by Catalin Tongue Out Accent.png|Tongue Out, created by PijukVonGacy Low pH Accent.png|Low pH, created by fayeskies Mushroom Bloom Accent.png|Mushroom Bloom, created by corprus Plaguespreader Accent.png|Plaguespreader, created by DocMulligan Exossein Accent.png|Exossein, created by DoodleStrudel Vulture Couture Skin.png|Vulture Couture, created by Atramentia Battlefield menace Accent.png|Battlefield menace, created by Thunderwyvern Vermin Accent.png|Vermin, created by Parda Just Like Mother Accent.png|Just Like Mother, created by Saerino Shepherd of Affliction Skin.png|Shepherd of Affliction, created by Endivinity Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2019 Riot of Rot as drops from Plague and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Plague. These chests are now retired. Apparel and Familiar The following apparel and familiar were available for purchase during the 2019 Riot of Rot. All of these items will likely have a chance to be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate in the future. References Category:Holiday Category:Riot of Rot